The Return Home/Transcript
A day following the player’s departure to Berrini, at the Gaulstone graveyard, December 2018... Major Lucas: Hey Mom, I wanted to see you again. It has been a busy few weeks since I last saw you. Major: I just wanted to tell you that Diego and I proposed to the ones we love, and that we will raise a beautiful family and to be there for our children. Major: The Chief was brave to give his life up, and it was the final push to help us unravel the killer… the one who betrayed us all. Major: Thank you for being there Mom, for me and Diego, when Dad wasn’t. Major: I know you’ll look over us and make sure your grandchildren grow up while you rest. Major: And I love you much, and I hope you’ll rest in peace, . A couple minutes later at another grave… Major: Hey Chief, we stopped Jordan from destroying the city and we wanted you to know, even if you already heard from when we buried you, that we’re grateful. Major: I just returned to wish that you’ll be safe in heaven with my mom, and away from my father. Major: I know you were a bit too serious or exigent, but you really paved our department through the path of justice. You’re one of us, dead or alive. Major: left for Berrini already, but I just do have a hope that they’ll return… Three years later, in the present… Major: ! Welcome back home to Rosenoque! Major: I missed you, but it was great to hear that your career in Berrini was fantastic, seeing that you took down a criminal mayor and her utopian dream… Major: It was a good thing Jack and Julia planned to return home, and asked you to return on his and Chief Tempest's behalf. Major: You see, we have old and new faces since you left, but one of the old faces we all dislike has made his word that he'll rise again. Major: But Leigh wanted me to bring the new detective to meet you here, meet Diana Osborne, ! Diana: It's great to make your acquittance, ! Diana: You see, I came all the way from New York to find a new job... Diana: Anyway, Major's told me about you and I look forward to working with you! Major: Well, good thing you will get to work with us today! Chief Tempest wanted us to check out Sandalone Prison, see if we can find anything about the crime rates that raised over the last year. Diana: Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go! Major: You heard her, ! Let's go! Later, at the ominous Sandalone Prison... Major: Here we are, Sandalone Prison! Major: Now, let's go and invest- Leo: Excuse me, are you the police? Major: Yes, we are, who are you? Leo: I'm Leo Thorburn! I've found a body in one of the prison cells! Major: Wait what? Diana: Sounds like a job to do! Let's go investigate! Major: Let's go and see what happened! Chapter 1 - Welcome Back Home